Freaking Spiders
by electricbluecanadian
Summary: Alfred was just wanting to shower, he didn't expect someone was already in there. Short story. Yay, my first story!


**Fucking Spiders**

Alfred had just returned to his dorm room after his last workout session of the week was finished. Thank god. They really worked him hard today. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable, but he planned to take a shower as soon as he got back. He opened the door and found his roommate/boyfriend Arthur studying in their room.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred greeted.

"Hmm? Oh, Hey." Arthur muttered, engrossed in what ever he was reading in his literature book.

"Don't get too excited now." Alfred said sarcastically. Arthur sighed loudly before putting his book down and rubbing his eyes. He'd lost track of time and had been sitting there motionless for hours.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get, welcome back." Arthur apologized and greeted again. Alfred walked over to him and gave him a small gave him a strange look and asked, "I hope you plan on taking a shower?"

"I was working on it!" Alfred shouted defensively. Arthur gave a small laugh and kissed Alfred's cheek in turn. "And after I do, how about we go out to eat?"

"Hm, sounds lovely, dear." Arthur drawled, amused. "But you, hurry along now. If you need me I'll be getting a drink from the machines downstairs, I'll be right back." Arthur sighed as he stood up and stretched, cracking some as he did so.

"Yea, yea, whatever old man" Alfred laughed. Arthur huffed and stomped out of the room. Alfred stripped out of his dirty clothes and covered himself, barely, in a towel. He grabbed what he needed for the showers and walked across the hall to the dorm bathrooms, thankfully empty. Alfred placed his towel on the, rarely, dry floor and opened the glass shower door to turn it on. He grabbed his shampoo and soap, but right as he was about to walk in, he saw a "decently sized" bug climbing up the door.

Only this was not an ordinary bug, oh no, it was a spider. Alfred immediately jumped back and gave a, not so manly, shrek. He took a moment, not daring to stare at the thing, and tried to rationalize his next step. He wasn't going to squish it with his bare hand. Ew, no. He looked at it and watched it try to escape under the rail at the top, holding the sliding doors. He panicked for a moment, then shook on the bar to the door, trying to knock it off the glass, hopefully down the drain, but it wouldn't fall. Alfred released the bar and ran over to the stalls at the end of the room to get toilet paper. He quickly ripped some off and stormed back to the shower, but the horrid creature was gone. Alfred felt a full body shiver and he stepped back as close to the wall as possible, without actually touching it.

"Oh no", Alfred thought out loud. This was bad. Where did the creep go? Alfred felt it all around him, the creepy, unsettling feeling took over. He hastily turned off the water, and bolted to the door, but right as he was about to exit he realized he was completely naked. He didn't think his roommate or neighbors would appreciate him streaking. Even if he explained his terrible situation, but he really didn't want to be anywhere near that shower. Regardless, Alfred quickly went back, grabbed his towel, and ran back into his dorm room.

Arthur had apparently returned from the vending machines, he almost dropped his water when he saw Alfred.

"Alfred! What's wrong?" Arthur asked concerned, for more than one reason. Alfred was scared, but mostly pissed that this had to happen. He just wanted to take a shower, he didn't deserve this.

"Uh." Alfred felt a little embarrassed, but wasn't about to go back in there alone. "There was a spider in the shower." Alfred said in defeat. Arthur held back the urge to laugh, but really. Leave it to Alfred, a ninteen year old man, to be brought down by a little spider. Arthur knew how much Alfred hated spiders, and didn't want to hurt his feeling by laughing at him.

"Not to worry, love. Lead the way." Arthur instructed.

"Thanks." Alfred appreciated Arthur for helping him. He showed Arthur to the stall that once held the small intruder. Arthur searched the shower and looked all over the doors and their rails, but found no arachnid.

"Well, Alfred, I don't see it." Alfred gave him a disappointed look. "It will show up." Arthur said in attempt to reassure Alfred, but had the opposite effect.

"That's kinda the problem, I don't want it just showing up." he said. Alfred wanted to add, "Its plotting now." But decided it best not to.

"Mhm. Well, best of luck dear." Arthur said mockingly. Alfred huffed but waited for Arthur to leave before ditching his towel again. Alfred was feeling paranoid, and the longer he stood looking at the shower door the worse it got. He decided he was being foolish, and hurriedly stepped into the shower. He stood motionless as the water cover his body. "If the water is on me then i'm good. It can't crawl on me." He thought. He was in there for five minutes, just looking over every inch, making sure there was nothing there.

Just as he was calming down, telling himself the thing must've washed down the drain. He thought he saw something moving under the railing. He cautiously moved closer to get a better look. It was the spider, but it wasn't moving, "The door must've squished it" He thought. "I guess I can get it after-" Alfred looked even closer, "Wait, nope, it's moving, nope, nope, nope." Alfred was stuck. If he splashed water on it then it might fall on him, but that was all he could do, given where it was sitting. Alfred had to act fast, he pooled water in his hand and splashed it on the rail. Then he slammed the door open and jumped out, but didn't see the spider drop, he shook the door some, and watched the creature fall to the shower floor. Alfred felt a rush of victory as he gathered more toilet paper from the stalls and picked the twitching spider up and threw it in the garbage. He jumped back into the shower, and happily finished washing. Then returned to his dorm room after drying off.

"Oh, Artie~" Alfred called happily, retreating to their bedroom and changing into his clothes.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I got 'em Artie." Alfred said proudly.

"Oh, Alfred. I feel safer already, my love." Arthur said overly dramatic, and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, haha." Alfred said sarcastically. "Well, ya hungry?"

"Starved", Arthur stated, still looking quite amused.


End file.
